Loyalty and Trust
by jimhawkinsgirl
Summary: When 2 strangers meet nothing can come between them except their friends
1. The Cleaning and going to party

Note to the readers: If you're wondering that in different parts of the story Jim, Colette and their friends are singing, it's like a musical kind of story. So, Enjoy.  
  
Jim Singing: Inside my worried mind  
  
I wonder why I'm here  
  
All the questions that I ask myself  
  
The answers are never clear  
  
I can't believe it's all over  
  
I don't know where to begin  
  
I got to outrun this shadows  
  
Feel the sun on my face again, my friend  
  
After Jim was singing, he saw that there were only a few people there. He heard clapping from Eve. He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks. You are too kind," said Jim, sarcastically. He got off stage and started to pick up trash from the table.  
  
"Hey, Jim," said Eve, as she came to Jim.  
  
"Hey," said Jim.  
  
"That was some great singing," said Eve.  
  
"Thanks," said Jim.  
  
"How about if I treat you to dinner tonight?" asked Eve. Jim knew what Eve was up to something.  
  
"Thanks, Eve. But I got to close the Inn for my mom," said Jim.  
  
"Oh," said Eve.  
  
"How about tomorrow night?" said Jim.  
  
"Ok. See you then" said Eve as she walked away. Jim sighed after she left.  
  
"I thought she would never leave," muttered Jim. He saw Jake and Justin come into the Inn. After Jake and Justin came in, he saw Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Emma come in.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Jim.  
  
"Hey," they said, as they sat down by a near by table. Jim knew that they were up to something but he didn't want to be suspious of his friends.  
  
"I thought that you guys were going to kick it at that underground dance club in Montressor tonight?" asked Jim.  
  
"We were but...." said Jake.  
  
"But what?" asked Jim.  
  
"We want you to come with us," said Jesse.  
  
"Sorry, guys. But I got to stay here to clean and to close the Inn," said Jim.  
  
"Come on, Jim," said Emma.  
  
"Sorry," said Jim, as he put some things at a counter and faced them.  
  
"What is it about here that you like, Jim?" asked Brennan.  
  
"The locals or the partying in Montressor?" asked Justin.  
  
"Definitely the locals," said Jim, as he folded his arms and walked towards them.  
  
"Come with," said Shalimar.  
  
"Come on, Jim," said Jesse.  
  
"We can drink Piña Caladas, we can look at the girls and Shalimar and Emma are going to look at the guys. So..." said Brennan.  
  
"If you don't come..." said Jake. Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Jim.  
  
"We'll kill ya," said all of them (literally). Jim looked at Eve flirting with a guy and she started to laugh with a snorting sound. Jim never liked the sound when she laughed. He shudders by hearing that. He looked at his friends.  
  
"Ok," said Jim. His friends cheered. They left to the best underground dance club in Montressor. 


	2. The LuvThe Bounce

Chapter 2  
  
The music was going loud. Jim was sitting down on one of the couches and looking at his friends dance. He smiled at them. At the other part of the club, Colette Ashmore was also checking out the scenery. She was with her friends, Diana and Kelly. Her friends sat by her, laughing.  
  
"This is the best!" yelled Diana.  
  
"Yeah!" said Colette.  
  
"Come dance with us!" said Kelly.  
  
"Nah," said Colette.  
  
"Come on!" said Diana. She couldn't resist. Colette gave in.  
  
"Ok!"said Colette. She went to the dance floor. As Jim was sitting in the couch, Shalimar came towards him.  
  
"Hey, Jim. Dance with us!" said Shalimar.  
  
"Nah!" said Jim  
  
"Come on!" said Shalimar.  
  
"Ok!" said Jim. Shalimar grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor. The manager appeared on stage.  
  
"Are you having fun?" he said. Everyone cheered. "I want to hear the girls and guys." The guys and girls cheered. "Let's get time to party!"  
  
(Music starts to 'The Luv {The Bounce}.)  
  
The Club Sings: All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight Gonna do it like we do when the bouce is right If it's cool we can rock until the morning light Can you feel the vibe? Tell me can you feel the love? And these fellas be checkin' out the ladies right And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight All we wanna do is rock til the bounce is right Make 'em feel the vibe. Tell me can you feel the love?  
  
Diana passes by one guy  
  
Diana Singing: Hey there sweet thing I'm feeling the attraction  
  
Kelly passes by the same guy that Diana passes  
  
Kelly singing: Are you lookin' for distraction? Well you found it here in me  
  
Emma and Shalimar looked at each guy they passed by.  
  
Emma Singing: Tall, short, dark, blonde  
  
Shalimar singing: Who's the right Decision? Boy I need a vision if you wanna dance with me  
  
In the different part of the club, Brennan, Jesse, and Jim looked at all the girls that walk by.  
  
Jesse singing: Did that girl just look my way?  
  
Brennan singing: Look like she just wants to play  
  
Jim singing: So go over  
  
Jesse Singing: No I'll stay 'Cause I don't know what to say  
  
Kelly and Colette walk to bar of the guys. Kelly gets one guy and Colette gets another and starts to dance with them.  
  
Kelly singing: Won't you tell me where you're from?  
  
Colette singing: Don't I know you from back home?  
  
Jake walks by a girl and he puts his arms around her. But she takes them off of her.  
  
Jake singing: We really to be alone  
  
Jim walks with a girl to the dance floor. He smiles and winks at her.  
  
Jim Singing: 'Cause tomorrow you'll be gone  
  
Everyone starts to dance.  
  
The Club singing: All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight Gonna do it like we do when the bouce is right If it's cool we can rock until the morning light (Can you feel the vibe?) Can you feel the vibe? (Can you feel the vibe?) Tell me can you feel the love? And these fellas be checkin' out the ladies right And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight All we wanna do is rock til the bounce is right Make 'em feel the vibe. Tell me can you feel the love?  
  
Kelly starts to dance with a guy.  
  
Kelly Singing: Look at you Boy You really got me flyin' And you ain't even tryin' That's why I wanna be with you  
  
Jake and Justin were dancing with some girls.  
  
Jake singing: There's no doubt You're the hottest thing around here  
  
Justin Singing Come on and say you'll stay here We can party till the day is gone  
  
Both of Jim and Colette meet at the middle of the dance floor. They look at each other and go in circle in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Jim Singing: I've been watching you while And I really like your smile  
  
Jim puts his arms around Colette  
  
Colette Singing: I can see you got a line But I know for right now That we can be just fine  
  
Colette put one of her hands behind Jim's back and with her other hand, she ran her finger down Jim's lips.  
  
Jim Singing: Should we really play this game? Can you tell me what your name is?  
  
Colette singing: Does it matter all the same? You can see me in your eyes that we'll meet up again  
  
Then, they were pulled of from each other and pulled into different directions.  
  
The Club Sings: All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight Gonna do it like we do when the bouce is right If it's cool we can rock until the morning light Can you feel the vibe? Tell me can you feel the love? And these fellas be checkin' out the ladies right And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight All we wanna do is rock til the bounce is right (feel the vibe) Make 'em feel the vibe Tell me can you feel the love?  
  
Jim and Colette and the club start to dance in the middle in the dance floor. Then they start to sing again.  
  
Colette Singing: All my girls  
  
The Club Sings: All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight Gonna do it like we do when the bouce is right If it's cool we can rock until the morning light Can you feel the vibe? Tell me can you feel the love? And these fellas be checkin' out the ladies right And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight All we wanna do is rock til the bounce is right Make 'em feel the vibe (oh oh oh yeah) Tell me can you feel the love?  
  
Ohhh yeah...  
  
The Club Sings: All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight Gonna do it like we do when the bouce is right If it's cool we can rock until the morning light Can you feel the vibe? Tell me can you feel the love? And these fellas be (Can you feel the vibe?) checkin' out the ladies right And if they're in the mood (Can you feel the vibe?) then it's on tonight All we wanna do is rock (Can you feel the vibe?)til the bounce is right Make 'em feel the vibe. Tell me can you feel the love?  
  
The Club Sings: And the fellas checkin' out the night And the club where they all dance-out of sight She looks like she won't, But I think she might She gotta fell the vibe  
  
(Music ends.) 


	3. Fate

Chapter 3  
  
Jim went to one of the couches and sat down. Then Jake, Justin, Brenn, Jess, Emma and Shal sat beside him.  
  
"Whoo! That was fun!" said Brenn.  
  
"Yeah!" said Shalimar.  
  
"We should do this more often!" said Emma.  
  
"I'm with Emma!" said Jesse.  
  
"Me too!" said Justin. Jake noticed something about Jim.  
  
"What's up with you, Jim?" asked Jake.  
  
"Nothing," said Jim  
  
"Nothing? Come on. Being the powerful new mutant alive, you got to know what's up," said Brennan.  
  
"Looks like Jim meet someone on the dance floor," said Shalimar, as she smiled at him.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Jesse.  
  
"How does she look like?" asked Emma.  
  
"Is she pretty?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Is she hot?" asked Jake and Justin.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on.1st of all, I didn't get her name and 2nd I only got to see her for a while we were on the dance floor. That's all," said Jim.  
  
"Yeah," said Brennan, with a smile. As Colette sat with her friends, she thought about Jim. Then, Diana interrupted her daydream.  
  
"So, see anyone hot?" asked Diana.  
  
"Give us the scoop," said Kelly.  
  
"There was there one guy that I saw," said Colette," But I didn't get to see him every well. I can say that he was AMAZING!!" Jim talking to his friends.  
  
"She was amazing, you guys. I mean, she had some really pretty blue eyes and long blond hair," said Jim, as he sighed and fell back to the couch with a smile on his face.  
  
"She must be something," said Shalimar.  
  
"You have no idea," said Jim, smiling. Back with Colette and her friends.  
  
"He has a thing for you," said Diana, as she looked at Colette.  
  
"I don't know," said Colette, she sat back on her seat and thinking about Jim.  
  
"Let's go find him," said Diana.  
  
"What?" said Colette, as she sat up.  
  
"I mean, he has a thing for Colette. So, I say we look for him," said Diana.  
  
"Ok.Let's do this tomorrow cause I tired," said Colette. Diana and Kelly agreed. The same happened with Jim and his friends. They waited for the next day for fate to bring Jim and Colette together. 


	4. Forever Part Of me

Chapter 4  
  
Next morning, Jim was lying' on his bed thinking about Colette. There was knock on Jim's door.  
  
"Come in," said Jim. Brennan and Jesse came in. "Hey, guys." Brennan threw Jim's coat, shirt and pants in Jim's bed.  
  
"Come on. Get dressed. Shalimar and Emma are waiting downstairs," said Brennan. Jim got up from his bed and took his clothes.  
  
"What for?" asked Jim.  
  
"We're going to find that girl," said Jesse.  
  
"You can't be serious, bro" said Jim.  
  
"We are so dead serious. Come on, get dressed. We'll be waiting downstairs with Shalimar and Emma," said Brennan. They left Jim's room. Jim sighed and nodded. Moments later, Jim came downstairs to see his friends.  
  
"You ready?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Yeah," said Jim.  
  
"Let's go," said Brennan. They left the Inn. There was an outdoor party going on in one of the other hottest club in Montressor. But it was outdoors. Colotte and her friends were already there. Colette looked around there.  
  
'I wonder if that guy I saw last night is here,' thought Colette. Jim and his friends also got there. He looked at his friends.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to check it out over here," he said.  
  
"Ok," they said. Jim walked a little and then stopped. The music was out loud. He saw 2 guys tap dancing in 2 separate stages. He was moving to the music. Colette was looking at them dance too. She was also moving to the music.  
  
(Music to "Forever Part of Me")  
  
Jim singing: I've been wondering if it's time To say what's on my mind 'Cause I'm in the dark What was in your heart?  
  
Colette singing: (What's in your heart?) I don't know even know your name But the thought of you remains  
  
Together singing: Suddenly my pulse is jumping Do you feel the same?  
  
Jim and Colette started to walk around.  
  
Colette singing: Talk it over with my friends And I guess it all depends How you really feel, but can you comprehend?  
  
Together singing: You could be just what I want right now Hoping this love is yet to be found.  
  
They go into the chorus of the song as they walk.  
  
Together singing: It's not to late to call my name So don't you look the other way? Open your eyes and you'll see My heart won't wait Don't hesitate We got a chance we got to take It feels like you could be Forever part of me  
  
They stop by different booths, but they were close to each other.  
  
Jim Singing: Can it be right under my skin?  
  
Colette Singing: Right under my skin  
  
Jim Singing: I don't know where to begin  
  
Colette singing: Would I act the fool?  
  
Jim Singing: Should I play it cool?  
  
Together singing: Or jump right in?  
  
They started to walk again.  
  
Colette singing: How am I suppose to know  
  
Jim Singing: To Know  
  
Colette Singing: Whether I should come or go?  
  
Jim Singing: Come or go  
  
Colette Singing: Think it's time we let our feelings show  
  
Jim Singing: Let our feelings show  
  
Together singing: We might let the moment just pass us by In the gentle little blink of an eye  
  
Together singing: It's not to late to call my name So don't you look the other way? Open your eyes and you'll see My heart won't wait Don't hesitate We got a chance we got to take It feels like you could be Forever part of me  
  
(Music ends) 


	5. Meetin' the 1st time

Chapter 5  
  
Jim walked towards the bar. He ordered a Pina Calada. Jim started to look around the place. The Bartender put the drink in front of Jim and he started to drink.  
  
"So what's a girl to get a drink here?" asked a voice. Jim turned to see Diana (Colette's friend, guy crazy) walking toward him.  
  
"That depends," said Jim, smiling. "Jim."  
  
"Diana. So, what's a guy like you doing here?" asked Diana.  
  
"I'm looking for someone," said Jim.  
  
"Really?" said Diana. Before Jim could answer, he saw girls running towards.  
  
"Be back," said Jim. He started to run. Then, he went into a hallway to go to the guys and girls' room. He ran inside the girls' room and locked the door.  
  
"Do you always come into the girls' room?" asked a voice. Jim looked at the girl that was in the room.  
  
"You're the girl from last night," said Jim.  
  
"My friends call me Colette," she said.  
  
"Jim." They shook hands.  
  
"So, Jim, do you always spend time in the girls' room?" asked Colette.  
  
"No, I just needed to get away," said Jim. They laughed. Jim and Colette heard banging on the door. They went to the door. Jim was trying to keep it close.  
  
"Come on, Jim," said 1 girl.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever," said 2 girl.  
  
"Friends of yours?" asked Colette.  
  
"No. Not exactly. Listen, I need to get out of here," said Jim.  
  
"Ok. I'll let you in a little secret, but you can't tell anyone I told you," said Colette.  
  
"Ok, tell me," said Jim.  
  
"In every girl's room, there is a secret escape door," said Colette. They looked at the window.  
  
"I don't think that I can fit through there," said Jim.  
  
"Where I'm come from I've seen bigger guys," said Colette, as she walked towards the window. Jim stood by the door for a while and then followed her to the window.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Jim. Colette opened the window.  
  
"Oh yeah. It won't hurt me one bit," said Colette. She helped Jim out the window.  
  
"Ok. Whoa! Slowly!" yelled Jim, as he fell out the window. "Ow! That's going to leave a mark!"  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Colette.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Luckily my body broke my fall," said Jim. Colette got a napkin and a lipstick that she had in her purse and she started to right down her number. "Listen, I know these great burgers stand. If you're not doing anything later, maybe you want to have a burger or something," said Jim. Colette reappeared by the window.  
  
"Call me," said Colette, as she threw the paper to Jim. The paper fell into a puddle. Jim picked the paper up.  
  
"Eww," said Jim. At the bar, Kelly spilled a drink into her outfit. A waiter (Hispanic, about 5'10 and mid-built) noticed her trying to wipe the stain off. He walks towards her.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just spilled punch over my favorite outfit," she said. She looked at him. She just stood there looking at him.  
  
"Let me get that stain out," he said. He took her hand and guided her to a chair. "Let me get club soda and salt. Just wait here." She sat on the chair and giggled. "I'm coming." As he came back, he has a club soda and salt on his hands. "Club soda and salt helps get any stain out, but I don't know if you spilled club soda and salt."  
  
"That was cute. I mean, it was cute what you just said. You're not cute. Not that makes me sound easy. I'm," she said. He kneeled down and started to wipe the stain away. "I'm Kelly."  
  
"Carlos," he said, he leans close to her. "You're cute, too. But not that makes you sound easy." Both of them laughed.  
  
"It's nice to meet some one here with manners," she said.  
  
"Well, actually." said Carlos.  
  
"Hey, Carlos," said the manager. They looked at him. "The tables need clearing." He looked back at her and walked off clear the tables. Kelly just sat there. 


	6. The Fake Number

Chapter 6  
  
Jim walked in the patio/bed area. As he walked by one of the beds, he felt someone put their hand on his butt.  
  
"Whoa!" said Jim. He saw Diana sitting on one of the beds.  
  
"Hey, I wonder where you vanished off too," she said.  
  
"I bumped into one of your friends earlier. Is she around here?" said Jim.  
  
"Who, Colette? Oh, no, baby doll. She probably went home. She's not really party central," said Diana. Jim sat beside her.  
  
"This may sound weird, but we had an instant connecting," said Jim, as he sat beside her.  
  
"I didn't say I noticed it," said Diana.  
  
"Good. I was hoping you give me Colette's number," said Jim. She just looked at him.  
  
"What?" said Diana.  
  
"She gave it to me earlier, but I kind of lost it," said Jim.  
  
"You're the master of extreme solar surfing and she's one extremely shy omish," she said. Jim took out a pen and a paper. The top of the pen fell to the floor.  
  
"She's not really a party girl," said Jim, as he was going to get the top for the pen.  
  
"Don't like them till you try them," whispered Diana.  
  
"Could you give Colette my number?" asked Jim, as he started to write his number. Diana took the pen from Jim's hand.  
  
"You know what? You should really call her," she said, as she started to write the number on his hand.  
  
"Sweet. Thanks," said Jim.  
  
"My pleasure," she said, as she got up from the bed. He didn't notice that it was Diana's number. Jim took out his phone and started to punch in the numbers. Diana, Colette and Kelly started to walk out the club.  
  
"So, what did you give your number to every guy in there?" asked Colette.  
  
"Something like that," said Diana. Just then, Diana's phone started to ring.  
  
"That was quick," said Colette, as she and Kelly stopped. A text message appeared on the screen and it read:  
  
Colette  
  
I o u. let me get you a hambgr. Meet me at the hm stand.  
  
Jim  
  
"Who was that?" asked Colette.  
  
"No one special," said Diana. She stared to walk away.  
  
"No one special," mimicked Colette and Kelly, as they followed Diana. Later, Jim was walking with Brennan and Jesse by the bar as Shalimar and Emma did something else.  
  
"It was insulting asking for her number," said Brennan.  
  
"Dude, how could that be insulting?" asked Jim.  
  
"You could have just asked 'Dog face, who's your friend?'" said Brennan.  
  
"Brenn might be right," said Jesse.  
  
"Right," said Jim.  
  
"It was still insulting," said Brennan.  
  
"Now, that's where you and I differ," said Jim, as he stopped. "You notice what's in front of your face. I don't. This girl was special."  
  
"Isn't that your psionic/feral side talking?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Maybe," said Jim.  
  
"Right," said Brennan. Brenn and Jess left Jim there, standing where he was. As Jim was going to join them, his phone rang. He pushed on a button and a text came up.  
  
I'm not interested  
  
Colette  
  
He was bumped about her reply. 'How could she reject me after we just meet?' thought Jim. 


	7. Kelly and Carlos

Chapter 7  
  
Colette was walking and checking on her phone. 'I thought he would call me,' thought Colette.  
  
"That guy hasn't called yet?" asked Kelly.  
  
"What guy?" asked Diana.  
  
"Down, girl," said Kelly.  
  
"This guy I met at Nicky's," said Colette.  
  
"Why don't you call him?" asked Kelly.  
  
"So, you like this guy then?" asked Diana.  
  
"I don't have his number," said Colette.  
  
"You just can't give up after one day," said Kelly.  
  
"Colette, I know what your problem is," said Diana.  
  
"Me too. I have 2 nosy friends that refuse to mind their own business," said Colette.  
  
"I say you don't take any changes," said Diana.  
  
"I saw we keep looking for him," said Kelly.  
  
"And I saw move on. There is other plenty fishes in the ocean. And I'm going fishing," said Diana, as she walked passed them.  
  
"Colette, you shouldn't said a word. You know how she could be," said Kelly.  
  
"Kelly, he's not even her type," said Colette.  
  
"You like him, Colette. That makes it her type. That and fact that he's a guy," said Kelly, as she laughed. Colette slaps her arm. Later that day, Kelly went to the outdoor club to see Carlos.  
  
"Sorry. Clubs closed," said Carlos, as he cleared a table.  
  
"From what I hear that's a good thing," said Kelly. He saw Kelly and smiled. "You ran away so quickly the other day, I didn't get a chance to give you my number." She gave him a card and he took it.  
  
"Listen, you seem like a nice girl, but the other guys seem more your speed. Besides, I work all the time," said Carlos, as he walked to the counter to put the dishes.  
  
"You must have a day off?" asked Kelly, as she followed him.  
  
"Ok," he said, as he looked at her. "I'm free tonight. Are you adventurous?"  
  
"Me, adventurous? Heck yeah. I mean hell yeah. I say hell all the time. Hell, hell, hell," said Kelly, embarrassed. Carlos walked to one of the tables and started to put the chairs on the table.  
  
"Ok, Meet me up front at 8," he said. She walked off, with a smile on her face. Later that night, Carlos and Kelly walk alone in an empty street.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Yes. It's a little different from the clubs here in Montressor," said Carlos, as he opened the door and they went inside. On a stage, people were playing and signing salsa music, people were talking and dancing.  
  
"How did you find this place?" asked Kelly.  
  
"It's a local hangout. You like it?" asked Carlos.  
  
"This is incredible," said Kelly.  
  
"Come on. We're ok. We're among friends," said Carlos. They went to a table that was close to the dance floor. "Come on. Let's dance." He started to take his coat off.  
  
"But we just got here," said Kelly.  
  
"Come on. Let's dance. Its ruida," said Carlos, as he put his coat on the chair, grabbed Kelly's hand and took her to the dance floor. (Ruida is a Cuban dance. Now you know what that means.)  
  
"No, Carlos," said Kelly.  
  
"Just look into my eyes and you'll do great," said Carlos. Everyone that was on the dance floor was going in a circle. "You're doing great." Kelly went to Carlos' left arm to his right. They started to go in a circle again. "Bye." He left her side and she was shocked.  
  
"Carlos..," she started. Some else came beside her and started to dance with her. Kelly saw Carlos dance with someone else, but she would do go. Everyone on the dance floor clapped and spinned in their way and clapped again. Everyone went into a circle. Kelly and Carlos came back to each other's arms and dance the night away. 


	8. The Surprise

Chapter 8  
  
Jim was finishing his work at the inn; he got his plate to eat and went to sit down with his friends.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Jim.  
  
"Dude, I just can't believe that you're still talking about that one girl that blew you off," said Brennan.  
  
"We had a pretty good connecting in that bathroom," said Jim.  
  
"GOD! I'd give a nickel every time I said that," said Brennan.  
  
"10 cents," said Jesse. They looked at him. "I remember him saying that this morning."  
  
"I know what's pain," said Brennan.  
  
"No, you don't," said Jesse.  
  
"Still I know what pain is," said Brennan.  
  
"Right!" said Shalimar and Emma.  
  
"Remember that time I disconnected my collar bone when Jim was teaching me to solar surf," said Brennan.  
  
"I'm going to ask her out again," said Jim.  
  
"Keep going, man. But you're going to be rejected," said Brennan.  
  
"What is the worst she could say? No?" asked Jim.  
  
"It's let's less humiliating by text," said Jesse. They all looked him and then looked at each other.  
  
"Right," said they. Jim text her and hope that she didn't rejected him. Colette was with her friends was sitting at a little diner (outside), eating.  
  
"Tell me everything about last night. And I need details," said Diana.  
  
"Last night was the best night I ever had. Carlos took me dancing, we walked under the moonlight..." said Kelly.  
  
"Yawn," said Diana.  
  
"Maybe I should take a chance. So what no guy calls? I should be like Diana," said Colette.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Diana's phone was ringing nonstop," said Colette, as Diana's phone rang. "Mine. Mine would be fisher price." Diana pushed a button and a text came up.  
  
Meet me at the burger stand today. I won't take no for an answer.  
  
Jim  
  
  
Diana thought that she should show Colette who Jim really was.  
  
"You want to have fun, Colette? I just know where to go," said Diana. She took Colette to a party that was going on in a different club in Montressor.  
  
"You took me to a whip cream bikini contest?" yelled Colette.  
  
"I thought you wanted to go out and have a good time," said Diana.  
  
"Not in this way," said Colette.  
  
"It's also fatting," said Kelly.  
  
"Oh, come on," said Diana. She grabbed Colette's arm and took to the stage. "Go up there." 2 guys get Colette and take her on stage.  
  
"Diana, I going to...." said Colette. Just then, she saw Jim going on stage and standing in front of her. "What are doing here? Did you set this up?"  
  
"No," said Jim.  
  
"Come on, let's see what you can do," said a guy, as he went beside Jim and Colette with whip cream in his hand.  
  
"Put that near me or you're going to get it," said Colette. Jim knew what she was talking about. 'She's a new mutant,' he thought.  
  
"Feisty. You do it, buddy," said the guy. He gave Jim the whip cream. Jim just stood there and looked at Colette.  
  
"Come on. Just have fun," said Jim.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," said Colette. She grabbed the whip cream from Jim's hand, put the whip cream in his mouth and walked off. Kelly and Diana ran behind her.  
  
"Colette, I am sorry I didn't know he was involved," said Diana.  
  
"You know what? I don't get it. We had a connection. He was funny and sweet. But I don't know what made him change," said Colette. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"You want us to join you?" asked Kelly.  
  
"No," said Colette, as she walked off. 


	9. Timeless

Chapter 9  
  
Colette went to the burger stand that Jim was going to take her before.  
  
"What would you have?" asked the server.  
  
"I'll have bacon cheeseburger," she said. "With a triple bypass."  
  
"I always order the bypass on the side," said a voice. She knew that was Jim.  
  
"Out of the entire burger stands in Montressor, do you have to come to this one?" she asked.  
  
"This is my favorite spot. I was going to bring here, remember?" he asked.  
  
"I'll have that to go," said Colette, to the server.  
  
"Colette, come on. Let me explain," said Jim.  
  
"No, let me," said Colette, as she faced him with her plate on her hand. "You come here to party and have fun."  
  
"It's not like that. Let me." said Jim.  
  
"Know what? Good bye," said Colette. She walked way with Jim behind her.  
  
"Come on. All of this, my friends dragged me into this," said Jim. Colette sat down by a near by table. He kneeled down beside her. "I'm really the master of solar surfing. Trust me, I don't party."  
  
"Really?" asked Colette.  
  
"Really," said Jim, as he sat down with her. "What do you want me to do?" She looked at him and thought.  
  
"You can shave all the hair on your head except for here and here," said Colette, as she pointed to different parts of his hair.  
  
"Ok," said Jim, smiling.  
  
"I'm kidding," said Colette.  
  
"Oh," said Jim. He looked at the hot sauce. "You know you should really try the hot sauce." Just then, the hot sauce fell on top of Colette's lap. "I'm sorry. I'm less dorky than you think. So, What?"  
  
"Napkins," said Colette. Jim went to get some napkins and gave it to Colette.  
  
"So, what do you say to a boat ride?" asked Jim.  
  
"Wow. Smooth," said Colette.  
  
"So, what do you say?" asked Jim.  
  
"Yes," said Colette, frustrated.  
  
"Ok," said Jim.  
  
"But if I see any whip cream, I'm leaving," said Colette.  
  
"You're on," said Jim. He Left. Colette was still wiping the sauce out of her lap.  
  
"Still on?" said Colette. Later that day, Jim and Colette went to a dock and got on a solar boat. "Where I'm from, there's something similar like this." She got in the boat with Jim.  
  
"If you want me to put some in the back, I can," said Jim.  
  
"Cute," said Colette. Jim laughed. "Are you sure about boats?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I had one when I was a kid. 3 inches long, plastic, lost in a harbor bath accident," said Jim.  
  
"Ugh," said Colette. Jim laughed. Colette sat by the edge of the boat. Jim steadied the boat out of the dock. "Nice and easy."  
"Nice and easy," said Jim, as they went out of the dock. Jim easily navigated the boat; Colette took off the hat the she was wearing. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," said Colette.  
  
"Are you in space sickness?" asked Jim.  
  
"I'm ok by the first ten minutes but after that you might want to step back," said Colette, as she faced him. Jim laughed.  
  
"Thank for the advice. Listen, I know we have something between us, you know what I mean?" said Jim. Colette looked forward.  
  
(Music for "Timeless")  
  
Jim singing: Baby come close, let me tell you this In a whisper my heart tells you know it too Baby we both share a secret wish And you're feeling my love reaching out to you  
  
Jim and Colette Singing: Timeless Don't let it end, no Now that you're right here in my arms where you stay Hold tight baby Timeless Don't let it fade out of sight Just let the moment sweet us both away Lifting us to where we both agree This is Timeless Love  
  
"So, do you always bring your girls out here?" asked Colette, as she turned to Jim.  
  
"I usually come out here to think," said Jim.  
  
"What are you thinking about now?" asked Colette.  
  
"I'm happy that you gave me a second chance," said Jim. She smiled at him.  
  
Colette Singing: I see it all baby in your eyes When you look at me you know I feel it too, Yes I do.  
  
Jim and Colette Singing: So let's sail away, and meet forever baby  
  
Colette Singing: Where the crystal ocean melts into  
  
Jim and Colette Singing: The sky  
  
Jim and Colette Singing: We shouldn't let the moment pass you're making me shiver, let's make it last Why should we lose it? Don't ever let me go Timeless  
  
Jim Singing: Baby its timeless  
  
Colette Singing: Oh baby its timeless  
  
Jim and Colette Singing: Timeless  
  
Jim Singing: Don't let it fade out of sight  
  
Jim and Colette Singing: Just let the moment sweet us both away Lifting us to where we both agree this is timeless Love  
  
The boat went into the sky.  
  
(Music ends) 


	10. Brighter Star

Chapter 10  
  
Carlos and Kelly were at the kitchen at Nicky's. Carlos was washing the dishes.  
  
"I am so ready to ruida. I have been working on this dance part. Watch me," said Kelly. She started to dance.  
  
"Ay. That was pretty close," said Carlos.  
  
"Hey, Carlos. I need you to work tonight's shift," said Mr. Ivara.  
  
"He can't," said Kelly.  
  
"What's with the girl?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong with me," said Kelly.  
  
"Kelly," said Carlos.  
  
"You work him over time, don't pay him enough and needs a break," said Kelly.  
  
"Carlos, I didn't know it bother you so much," said Mr. Ivara.  
  
"Mr. Ivara." said Carlos.  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" asked Mr. Ivara.  
  
"Thank you," said Kelly.  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the week off? You're Fired," said Mr. Ivara.  
  
"Mr. Ivara..." said Carlos. He looked at Kelly. "What just happen?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," said Kelly.  
  
"Sure you did. You were just thinking about yourself," said Carlos, as he took off his apron and went to Mr. Ivara. "Mr. Ivara." He walked out of the room with Kelly behind him. Jim and Colette walked towards Colette's home.  
  
"This was great. I can forget how it started," said Colette.  
  
"2 things bad can't make a right, but doing 2 things well can make a right," said Jim, as they stopped at Colette's gate.  
  
"That was deep," said Colette.  
  
"I got it from a friend," said Jim. They stood there silent.  
  
"Well," said Colette, as she extended her hand to Jim. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," said Jim, as he shook her hand. Colette opened the gate and went inside. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," said Colette. He stood there as she walked into her house. He smiled and walked away. The next day, Diana and Kelly were at the outdoor club (where Jim and Kelly talked for the 1st time) not enjoying their time.  
  
"Diana, your hair is so shine. What do you use?" asked Kelly.  
  
"I don't know. Crashed ice, lemon. This the worst time I'm having," said Diana.  
  
"No kidding. I find the guy that I like and he says that I only care about is myself," said Kelly. Colette came with a drink in her hand and a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Diana.  
  
"Nothing," said Colette, smiling. "Everything." Jim, Brennan and Jesse were at a little open diner, eating.  
  
"You missed one of the hottest parties last night. Where were you last night?" asked Brennan.  
  
"I was out with a date with Colette," said Jim, as he took a bite of his burger.  
  
"Oh my god. Did you hook up last night?" asked Diana.  
  
"You totally hooked up, Dude," said Brennan.  
  
"He held your hand in sunset?" said Kelly.  
  
"Dude!" said Brennan.  
  
"He said meeting you was destiny?" said Kelly.  
  
"Dude!" said Jesse.  
  
"He was so romantic. He was amazing. It was so.," said Colette.  
  
"Dude!" said Brennan and Jesse.  
  
(Music for "Brighter Star")  
  
Jim Singing: How can I explain this?  
  
Brennan Singing: Take it from the top  
  
Jim singing: When we started movin  
  
Jim got up from his seat.  
  
Brennan and Jesse Singing Oh yeah!  
  
Colette singing: Didn't wanna stop  
  
Colette standing from her seat.  
  
"Why did you?" asked Diana. Kelly walked to Colette  
  
Colette Singing: It was just amazing  
  
Jim Singing: We were all alone I'm telling you its crazy guys but,  
  
Colette Singing: These feelings were unknown  
  
Jim and Colette started to dance with their friends.  
  
Jim and Colette Singing: Cause every now and then, something goes your way and when you look at me, I can hear you say are you ready for love? You can reach for the Brighter Star Shining love on down it'll never be too far you can reach for the Brighter Star Spreading love around it'll never be far  
  
Jim and Colette sit with their friends.  
  
Colette singing: You know I had lost hope  
  
Jim signing: Never thought I'd find  
  
Jim and Colette singing: Someone who could hear my love song (oh yeah)  
  
Colette singing: Who could fill my mind?  
  
Jim and Colette with their friends dancing again.  
  
Jim and Colette singing: But if you just let go, feelings start to grow are you ready for love? You can reach for the Brighter Star Shining love on down It'll never be too far You can reach for the Brighter Star Spreading love around It'll never be far  
  
Female voices singing: You can reach for You can reach for It'll never be too far You can reach for the Brighter Star Shining love on down It'll never be too far You can reach for the Brighter Star Spreading love around It'll never be far  
  
(Music ends.)  
  
Brennan and other guys push Jim and Jesse into a pool and they got soaking wet. Colette's friends took Colette to the pool. 


	11. Wishing abone a star

Chapter 11  
  
Colette, Kelly and Diana were relaxing by the pool side when Colette was going to meet Jim at the beach.  
  
"Well, I better be going. I'm meeting Jim at the beach," said Colette.  
  
"Colette, I don't mean to burst your bubble but I don't know about Jim," said Diana.  
  
"Why are we friends with her again?" asked Kelly, as she looked at Colette.  
  
"I'm just trying to protect her feelings. He might be a certified party animal. What if he's getting a different girl every night?" asked Diana.  
  
"I'm not. I'm willing to take that chance," said Colette.  
  
"You don't have anything in common," said Diana.  
  
"That's what's cool about it," said Kelly.  
  
"Diana, I appreciate your concerned and everything but you don't understand how it is to connect with someone," said Colette.  
  
"What does suppose to mean?" asked Diana  
  
"Come on. You dance on tables, date billion different guys, that's who you are, just like Colette's nice," said Kelly.  
  
"Kelly's smart," said Colette.  
  
"You're a ..." said Kelly.  
  
"Party girl?" said Diana.  
  
"Yes, a party girl," said Kelly, as she relaxed again.  
  
"There's probably more to me than that," said Diana. Kelly and Colette laughed.  
  
"Yes," said Kelly, as she slapped her arm. As Colette left, Diana got her phone decided to text Jim.  
  
Jim,  
  
Forget the beach, See you at the pearl  
  
Colette  
  
Jim, Brennan and Jesse walked along the side of the road looking at the different stores that Montressor had.  
  
"Jim, if you want to find this girl, I suggest you do one thing," said Brennan.  
  
"What's that?" asked Jim. Brennan handed Jim and Jesse a flyer.  
  
"Paradise party, hot chicks $10," said Jim, read it aloud.  
  
"Guys, free," said Jesse, laughed.  
  
"Very professional," said Jim, as he and Jesse handed Brennan the flyer.  
  
"Great, a typo. Dude, this is your entire fault," said Brennan.  
  
"My fault?" said Jim. "You're the one that had it print."  
  
"Yeah, but you know that I can be irresponsible," said Brennan.  
  
"You know I like to help, but I'm meeting Colette at the beach," said Jim, as he looked at his phone and saw the text on the screen.  
  
"Great. The copy shop is along the way," said Brennan, as he gave Jim the flyers.  
  
"Opposite direction. I'm meeting her at the pearl. Come on," said Jim.  
  
"Alright," said Brennan, as he took the flyers.  
  
"Thanks," said Jim.  
  
"Call us," said Jesse, as Jim left.  
  
"Hot chicks, $10, guys, free," said Brennan. Jesse laughed. Diana was the pearl to see if Jim would show up. All the women that were there disappear and the guys were there only.  
  
(Music for "Wish upon a Star")  
  
Diana Singing: The boys are bad, the boys are good They would all love me if only they could  
  
One guy came to Diana and started to kiss her arm and then another guy came to kiss her other arm.  
  
Diana singing: It's only play and only pretends 'Cause I could sleep with all those men now  
  
Diana and the guys there were dancing in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Diana singing: Who am I supposed to be? A girl who stays at home alone? No, baby needs a fantasy someone who'll never let me go  
  
could I be forgiven? For how I want my life to be?  
  
Diana crawled on top of the some guys.  
  
Diana singing: I'm gonna wish upon a star I wanna go a bit too far Need a little love to get me by Let's start with you and I I'm gonna wish upon a star I wanna go a bit too far Need a little love to get me by Let's start with you and I  
  
Diana singing: I'm gonna wish upon a star Don't you think I'm goin' too far? Need a little trouble to get me by Let's start with you and I  
  
Da dum, da dum Da dum, da dum Da, Da, Da, Da  
  
Diana singing: If you like what you'll see And you won't believe in Gonna have it my way So you better watch out And you should have no doubt I don't care what people say  
  
Diana singing: I'm gonna wish upon a star Need a little love to get me by  
  
Diana Singing I'm gonna wish upon a star I wanna go a bit too far Need a little love to get me by Let's start with you and I I'm gonna wish upon a star Do you think I'm goin' too far? Need a little trouble to get me by Let's start with you and I (You and I)  
  
Diana singing: I'm gonna wish upon a star I wanna go a bit too far Need a little love to get me by Let's start with you and I I'm gonna wish upon a star Don't you think I'm goin' too far? Need a little trouble to get me by Let's start with you and I  
  
(Music ends.)  
  
As Diana sat back down, she noticed that she was daydreaming.  
  
"Excuse me, is there a Colette here?" asked Jim, at the front. Diana saw Jim.  
  
"Jim!" said Diana. Jim walked over to Diana.  
  
"Hey, Diana. Have you seen Colette?" he asked.  
  
"No. maybe she'll come later. In the mean time, why don't you sit here with me?" asked Diana. Jim sat down with her and ordered a drink. 


	12. Madness

Chapter 12  
  
Colette was at the beach, waiting for Jim. 'Where is he?' thought Colette.  
  
"Still no sigh of him yet?" asked Kelly, as she stood by Colette.  
  
"No. Did he leave a message back home?" asked Colette.  
  
"No, ma'am. There might a good explanation," said Kelly.  
  
"It better be that he got hit by a hoovercycle and that's he's in the hospital on his dead bed," said Colette.  
  
"A priest giving him last rights," said Kelly, as she and Colette laughed.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we're not meant to be. We're 2 totally different kinds of people," said Colette.  
  
"You don't have to be," said Kelly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Colette, as she looked at Kelly.  
  
"Well, his friends like to party and he kind of likes to party, and then let's get to partying," said Kelly. They left, laughing. At the pearl, Jim still waited for Colette.  
  
"I still can't understand why Colette still blows me off," said Jim. Diana scoffed.  
  
"Are we still talking about her? Jim, darling, I'm going to level with you," said Diana. "You need to find some one that likes to party."  
  
"I told you already. I don't party like my friends," said Jim.  
  
"I know that some where down there wants to have a good time," said Diana.  
  
"Yeah. My idea is to have a good time with Colette," said Jim. He laughed. "I gotta go." He left the tip for the bartender.  
  
"So, she didn't mention that she has a boyfriend here on a different part of Montressor?" asked Diana.  
  
"What?" said Jim, as he looks at her.  
  
"She does this to all the guys, Jim," said Diana.  
  
"You're lying," said Jim.  
  
"Am I? I just don't want you to get hurt," said Diana.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Jim, as he got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Don't say that I didn't warn you," said Diana. Jim stopped and looked at her. He showed his feral eyes and left. She went back to her drinking and she saw Jim's drink still there. "Lightweight." She thought of something and took her phone. "God curse me to be this perfect and having intelligence." She waited to someone to pick up the phone. "Hey. This is Diana. I was wondering if you can do me a favor. How soon can you get here?" The next day, everyone at Montressor was going to the paradise party that Brennan was pulling off.  
  
"Look everyone will get in," said Brennan. Just then, Jim walked towards Brennan.  
  
"I didn't know you can pull this off," said Jim.  
  
"You just knew that I rule, but that little head of yours didn't want to say anything," said Brennan, as he was tapping Jim's head. Jim took his phone out to text Colette. Brennan saw him take it out. "Dude, don't try to text her. She'll sense that you're desperate."  
  
"Dude, I am desperate," said Jim.  
  
"Welcome to the world of women, my damage friend. You text her and she'll still reject you. Forget all your loss on a party filled fiesta," said Brennan, as they looked at the people partying.  
  
"You give discounts to the friends of the promoters," said a voice. They turned around to see Kelly and Colette coming inside.  
  
"Because I'm ready to party," said Colette. All 4 walked to the party area.  
  
(Music to "Madness")  
  
Kelly singing: Uh Yeah, Yeah  
  
Jim was trying to get Colette's gaze, but couldn't. Kelly stopped, grabbed Brennan's neck and walked with Brennan.  
  
Kelly singing: Honey, I can tell by the wandering look in your eye You're just a little boy with about just about a thousand lines  
  
Kelly pushed Brennan to the side and Colette was going around with Jim.  
  
Colette singing: And the girl you say is always on your mind You just sit and watch and walk out of your life  
  
Colette pushed Jim to the side with Brennan.  
  
Kelly singing: (While you talk)  
  
Colette singing: A lot,  
  
Kelly singing: (But your)  
  
Colette singing: Talk is cheap  
  
Kelly singing: (You)  
  
Colette singing: Change your mind  
  
Kelly singing: (Like you)  
  
Colette singing: Change your sheets  
  
Kelly singing: (And me)  
  
Colette singing: You're doing things that I don't like  
  
Kelly singing: (And still)  
  
Colette singing: It ain't right. Well it must be the madness  
  
Jim was going to walk to Colette but he was pushed into the pool.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" He fell inside the pool.  
  
Colette and Kelly singing: Must be the madness and the magic that I feel inside Must be the music and the rhythm playin' with my mind Must be the chemistry, you and me, that I can't deny I wanna tell you I love you, love you, love you but I can't decide  
  
Bomb da bomb A bomb diggy Bomb da bomb A bomb diggy Bomb da bomb A bomb diggy Diggy diggy diggy  
  
They were walking up to part to of the falls that they had.  
  
Kelly singing: It's funny you can tell by the way I use my words I'm all fed up and it's...  
  
Colette singing: That the whole wide world can see what you've done I'm just a simple girl and I'm the one you want Yeah, yeah  
  
Kelly singing: Talk enough  
  
Colette singing: ('cause),  
  
Kelly singing: Talk is free  
  
Colette singing: (And your)  
  
Kelly signing: You're too young to handle me  
  
Colette singing: So, I'm lookin' for a whole new vibe  
  
Kelly singing: (And still)  
  
Colette singing: You look right  
  
Colette and Kelly singing: Well, it must be the madness (Madness)  
  
They started to dance again.  
  
Must be the madness and the magic that I feel inside (Oh must be the music) Must be the music and the rhythm playin with my mind Must be the chemistry, you and me, that I can't deny I wanna tell you I love you love you love you, but I can't decide  
  
Bomb da bomb A bomb diggy A bomb da bomb A bomb diggy A bomb da bomb A bomb diggy Diggy diggy diggy (diggy, diggy, diggy)  
  
In other part of the party, Jim and other guys were dancing too.  
  
Bomb da bomb (diggy, diggy, diggy, yeah) A bomb diggy A bomb da bomb (diggy, diggy, diggy, yeah) A bomb diggy A bomb da bomb A bomb diggy Yeah Diggy yeah diggy yeah diggy  
  
Well, it must be the madness Must be the madness and the magic that I feel inside (I feel inside) Must be the music and the rhythm playin' with my mind Must be the chemistry, you and me, that I can't deny I wanna tell you I love you, love you, love you, but I can't decide  
  
(Music ends)  
  
As Colette passed Jim, she ran into the arms of a different guy.  
  
"Luke?" said Colette. 


	13. From me to you

Chapter 13  
  
"Luke?" said Colette. He kissed her and she pushed him away.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Jim, as Diana came to him.  
  
"Her boyfriend," said Diana.  
  
"So, you do have a boyfriend," said Jim, as he walked to Colette.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend!" said Colette.  
  
"Then why was he kissing you?" asked Jim.  
  
"Why don't you back off, farm boy?" said Luke.  
  
"What did you call me?" said Jim.  
  
"Want to take this outside?" said Luke, threatening.  
  
"Oh, we are outside, Tex," said Jim, as he hit Luke's hat. Kelly got in between them.  
  
"Ok, ok. Calm down, no one needs to fight," said Kelly, as she was picked up from Luke and put her aside.  
  
"Bring it!" said Jim. Brennan got between them.  
  
"Alright, alright! There might a good logical reason to deal with this," said Brennan. Everyone was at Montressor's streets where Jim and Luke were going to race. "Ok, hooverdudes, these are the rules. When the whistle blows, you start in the opposite sides of the streets. You must throw your beanbags to the other's basket. The dude with the least beanbags wins." Colette ran to Luke.  
  
"Luke, you don't have to do this!" said Colette.  
  
"Don't worry about it! After I beat this guy, we just can go back home," said Luke. Colette went back to the side line. Brennan went to Jim.  
  
"Can you take this guy?" asked Brennan.  
  
"Dude, of course!" said Jim. Brennan got in the middle.  
  
"Ok. Get ready, set, go!" said Brennan. Jim and Luke went to the opposite sides of the streets and started to go towards each other. They got a beanbag and throw it to the other's basket. Jim missed, but Luke managed to make it in. He signaled that he put it in. Everyone cheered them on. Colette knew that something was going to go wrong. They went to the opposite side of the streets again and went towards to each other. Moments later, they half way crashed.  
  
"Luke!" said Colette, as she ran to his side. 2 of the guys there went to help Luke. Jim stopped his hoovercycle and took off his helmet. They put him on ground and took of his helmet. Luke was hit lightly on the head, bleeding. "Luke, you're going to be ok!" Luke was taken to the small hospital. Later, Jim was riding down a street of Montressor and stopped by one of the beaches. Jim took of his helmet and put it at the cycle.  
  
(Music to "From Me to You")  
  
Jim signing: Dear Colette now you've changed my life And I can't get back to feeling like I did before we met Tell me what am I supposed to do?  
  
Jim got off his cycle, took off his jacket and put on the cycle.  
  
Jim singing: I see you've got another guy And I can't believe you've been playing me for a fool All this time But I just wanna know  
  
Jim started to walk down the street  
  
Jim singing: Girl I need to hear the reason Cause I'm all confused inside And I'm sending out this message so you'll know  
  
And it comes with love from me, to you And my heart is staying true Now I've found you I don't want to let you go Don't let this be goodbye Cause there is no reason why We can't work this out together now and so This comes with love from me to you  
  
Jim walks to a cliff.  
  
Jim singing: And I just need to see you I want you to explain Cause I can't stand this feeling knowing you're Here today only one step away  
  
This comes with love, yeah And maybe this won't matter to you girl But if you say it's really over I'll be leaving here today But maybe I'm just a fool for trying to say  
  
That it comes with love from me, to you And my heart is staying true Now I've found you I don't want to let you go Don't wanna say goodbye Cause there is no reason why We can't work this out together now and so This comes with love  
  
Jim was at the edge of the cliff  
  
From me to you  
  
(Music ends)  
  
Colette was waiting outside of the small hospital.  
  
"Hey!" said Luke. Colette turned around and saw him.  
  
"Hey. So, you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I got 5 stitches, but it'll heal right up," he said.  
  
"Good. What are you doing here?" asked Colette.  
  
"Diana called me and said that you needed me," said Luke.  
  
"Diana? I don't know what she was thinking but, Luke, you and I are just friends," said Colette.  
  
"Can we be the friends that mess around and go on dates together?" said Luke, as he moving towards Colette.  
  
"I was thinking more of a brother-sister type friendship," said Colette, as she moved back.  
  
"So this isn't going to work?" asked Luke.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"You know how to put a guy when he's down," said Luke.  
  
"Luke, its 5 stitches," said Colette, as she hit him on the shoulder and walked away.  
  
"It still hurts!" said Luke. At a different part of Montressor, Kelly entered into a little restaurant and saw Carlos cleaning up. As he turned around, he saw Kelly.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," said Carlos, as he walked to a counter.  
  
"People at Nicky's told me that you got a new job. That's cool," said Kelly.  
  
"Yeah. 5 dollars and 25 an hour for scraping of food of plates and fillings ice for people. I'm living the dream," said Carlos.  
  
"Look. I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for what happen," said Kelly.  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I though we liked each other," said Kelly. He put the towel on the counter and walked towards her.  
  
"Look, we know what this is. After you go back to the different part of Montressor, you are going to tell you're friends about your wild stories and the guy that you picked up. But you won't even remember his name," said Carlos.  
  
"But," said Kelly.  
  
"Guess what? Some of us are home. We want more to life, too. We need our jobs!" said Carlos. "Do us all a favor and stay out of our lives?" Carlos walked away. Kelly stood there and walked out of the place. 


	14. Secret and Lies

Chapter 14  
  
Jim was sitting at the bar and thinking about Colette.  
  
"Hey," said Diana, as she sat with him.  
  
"Hey, Diana. Thanks for coming," said Jim  
  
"My pleasure," said Diana.  
  
"We need to talk about Colette. How can I win her back?" asked Jim.  
  
"You can't," said Diana.  
  
"What?" said Jim.  
  
"Just forget about her," said Diana.  
  
"I don't understand," said Jim.  
  
"I mean move on. What does she have to offer to you? Nothing but lies and heartbreak and you deserve more than that, a lot more," said Diana, as she put her hand on Jim's arm. "Someone like me." Jim smiled and patted her hand.  
  
"I appreciate that, Diana, but I think you might get the wrong idea," said Jim.  
  
"I'm here for you, Jim. All of me," said Diana, as she took Jim's arm and put it around her waist. Outside the bar, Colette was walking through the crowd when she saw Jim and Diana. She saw them close to each other and they kissed. She walked away. Back inside, Jim pushed Diana away.  
  
"Diana, what are you doing?" asked Jim.  
  
"You are making a huge mistake, Jim," said Diana.  
  
"Add it to my scoreboard," said Jim, as he got up from his chair and left.  
  
"You know how may guys kill to be in your position?!" said Diana, as she got up from her chair. "Do you think Colette has what I have?!" She noticed that she was being watched and she sat back down. Kelly was lying on the couch at home (she and Colette shared a home) and signing.  
  
"When the music plays, a lonely melody, take me in you arms and whisper how love is," sang Kelly. There was a knock on the door. She got up; she put on her shoes and went to the door. As she opened the door, she saw Carlos.  
  
"Carlos, what are you doing here?" said Kelly.  
  
"I came here to apologize for everything," said Carlos.  
  
"You shouldn't apologize. I should be the one minding my own business," said Kelly. He just looked at her. "Fine. Go ahead."  
  
"You were right," said Carlos. She looked at him. "I should've have stood up for myself along time ago. I had this building frustration and I took it out on you. Let me make it up for you. How would you like to join me in an 8 star course dinner at a 5 star restaurant?"  
  
"Carlos, you don't have to take me somewhere expensive to impress me," said Kelly.  
  
"I know. Are you adventurous?" asked Carlos. Kelly looked at him and got her purse off the table that by the door. She closed the door behind her. Carlos took her to the back. "Ok. Close your eyes." He put his hand over Kelly's eyes.  
  
"I can't see," said Kelly, laughing.  
  
"The adventure starts. Right Now," said Carlos, as he took his hands off her eyes. She gasped. The pool behind the house has a table with 2 chairs with candles and a server was waiting there.  
  
"You did this for me?" asked Kelly. "This is incredible."  
  
"You deserve incredible," said Carlos. She laughed. "Shall we?" They took off their shoes and went inside. Colette was looking in the distance.  
  
"How did you get time to do this?" said Kelly. Diana saw Colette and walked towards her.  
  
"Hey. There you are! Want to get something to eat? I'm starving," said Diana.  
  
"Yeah. I guess backstabbing your friend in the back does take a lot out of you," said Colette.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Diana.  
  
"1st of all, why did you invite Luke here?" asked Colette.  
  
"Ok, I invited Luke here because I thought that you were going into deep with Jim," said Diana.  
  
"Diana, I saw you with Jim today," said Colette.  
  
"Alright, I didn't want to tell you this but," said Diana.  
  
"But what?" said Colette.  
  
"Jim called me today. He said it was really important and told me to not tell you. The only reason he was seeing you was that he could get close to me. I told you him that you were my best friend and that I couldn't betray you and that's when he tried to kiss me," said Diana. "I am so sorry." Colette just stood there.  
  
"Wow," said Colette.  
  
"Yeah, wow," said Diana.  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't know," said Colette.  
  
"I know. We know that you don't deserve him," said Diana, hugging Colette. Later that night, all 4 of them went to a club that was a few blocks down Kelly and Colette's house. Jim was there too with his friends. As Colette and the rest danced, Jim looked if she could see her. He sensed her. 'She's here,' thought Jim. He showed his feral eyes. Jim knew that she was close and then he saw her.  
  
"Colette!" yelled Jim. She saw him and left. "Colette!" He went after her. She just walked down the street not listing to Jim. "Colette! Wait! Come on, we need talk!" He grabbed her arm and she took her arm of his hand.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you!" said Colette.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" asked Jim.  
  
"How should I be after what you done?" said Colette, crying.  
  
"After what I did? I didn't do anything," said Jim.  
  
"Diana told me everything, Jim, everything you did," said Colette.  
  
"What I did?" asked Jim, confused.  
  
"You came on to her. Or should I reenact it for you? It's probably the same little show you put on for me except without a boat. I should believe them about what they said about you in the first place," said Colette, as she walked away.  
  
"I meant everything I said. I didn't come on to her, she came on to me," said Jim.  
  
"Really? Why would she do that?" asked Colette.  
  
"To break us up, Colette! If anyone is going to be mad, it should be me. 1st you were hot and cold and then blowing me off with this messages," said Jim.  
  
"What-what messages?" said Colette.  
  
"What messages?" said Jim, laughing. "That's what exactly what I'm talking about. And you thought I was a player. You're the one playing games with me, Colette." He paused. "You know what? Game over." He walked away. Colette just stood there, thinking. 


	15. Anytime

Chapter 15  
  
Inside the club, Diana, Kelly and Carlos were sitting and watching other people dance.  
  
"I'm going for refills. You guys want anything?" said Carlos.  
  
"I'll have one," said Kelly.  
  
"Me too," said Diana. He went to the bar to get refills. Colette came in and sat down with them. Kelly and Diana looked at her.  
  
"You ok?" asked Diana.  
  
"Yeah. No," said Colette, as she looked at Kelly.  
  
"Let's head back home," said Diana. Just then, her phone fell to the floor.  
  
"Diana, you phone," said Kelly. Colette picked it up and turned it on.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," said Diana, as she tried to get her phone. Colette saw all the messages that Jim sends to Diana. She tried to pretend to be her.  
  
"What'd you do?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Nothing!" said Diana. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" said Colette, as she looked at Diana.  
  
"I don't know. Colette, it's easy for you. People got to see who you really are and I always been jealous. I know I shouldn't. I mean, we been friends forever. Kelly had a guy and you had Jim. I just felt like Ms. Runner up. I did not mean to hurt you. I promise. I thought that I got Jim to like to me, maybe I can be just as good as you," said Diana.  
  
"You're nothing like me, Diana. I will never do that to a friend," said Colette, as she got up from her seat and left. Carlos came with their drinks.  
  
"Ok. Here we go," he said. Kelly got from her seat.  
  
"Let's go," said Kelly.  
  
"We just got here," said Carlos.  
  
"Let's just go," said Kelly.  
  
"Kelly..." said Carlos. Colette was walking along the bay of Montressor. She thought about the boat ride that Jim took her in.  
  
(Music to "Anytime")  
  
Colette singing: Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong But you're so afraid to lose, and I can't reach your heart I can't face this world that's keeping us apart When I can be the one to show you Everything you missed before Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more Yes you know  
  
She walked towards a fountain by the bay.  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side Just let me be the one, I can make it alright Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart I can make it alright  
  
Now there's no way out And I can't help the way I feel Cuz baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here You know my love is real baby, (yeah, yeah)  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (You know) Just let me be the one, I can make it alright (I can make it alright) Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart I can make it alright  
  
Colette stopped in front to fountain.  
  
"Come here often?" asked a voice. She turned to see Jim.  
  
"Jim! I thought that you would be walking home," said Colette.  
  
"Actually I was. I was on my way," said Jim.  
  
"What stopped you?" asked Colette.  
  
"I did," said Diana, as she walked towards them.  
  
"Don't you think that you interfered enough?" asked Colette.  
  
"Colette, I told Jim the truth about everything I did. I tried to keep you guys apart but keep going back to each other. I'm the queen of conniving," said Diana. Colette just looked at her. "But it's fate. You guys deserve to be with each other." She walked away.  
  
"So now in the entire universe we're in the place, at the same time and feeling the same way about each other right?" asked Jim.  
  
"Yes," said Colette.  
  
"How can you say it's not fate?" asked Jim.  
  
"Dumb luck," said Colette, as she and Jim laughed.  
  
"Whatever it is, it feels great," said Jim.  
  
Jim singing: That I could be the one to give you All that you've been searching for Hold on to my love, and  
  
Jim and Colette singing: Baby let me give you more  
  
Colette singing: You know, anytime  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
  
Colette singing: (You know) Just let me be the one  
  
Jim singing: (Let me be the one) Baby, gonna make it alright  
  
Jim and Colette singing: Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart I can make it alright  
  
Colette signing: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Jim singing: Oooh....  
  
(Background vocals) Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side Just let me be the one, I can make it alright (Oh, oh) Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart I can make it alright  
  
(Music ends) 


	16. Together at last!

Chapter 16  
  
The next day, everyone was at one of the outdoor club in Montressor. Jim and Colette walked in, hand in hand. Brennan came walking to them.  
  
"See how this worked out? This place just one push and I get the credit," said Brennan.  
  
"Don't you remember for to pay for the food and drinks, right?" said Jim.  
  
"Yeah," said Brennan, as he put the money in his pocket.  
  
"Remember to pay for the DJ?" said Colette.  
  
"Yeah," said Brennan, as he put more money in his pocket.  
  
"Of course, I get half," said Jim, as he takes some money from Brennan.  
  
"And I only got...1 dollar," said Brennan, as he walks away. Jim and Colette walked away, laughing. Brennan sat alone, drinking a Pina Calada.  
  
"Put your hands in the air and step away from the Pina Calada," said a voice.  
  
"Was is it this time? I haven't broken anything. For the love of god, I have only...1 dollar," said Brennan. It was the officer that Brennan met before.  
  
"All I wanted was a drink," she said.  
  
"Whoa, you're gorgeous," said Brennan.  
  
"I'm off duty," she said.  
  
"You still have those handcuffs?" asked Brennan, as they walked to another part of the club. Kelly and Carlos walked into the place.  
  
"I know this isn't your scene, but we don't have to stay here all the time," said Kelly.  
  
"Yo, wait. You're yet to experience to party," said Carlos.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Now, you get to party with me," said Carlos.  
  
"Oh. Then let's to parting," said Kelly.  
  
"Let's go," said Carlos. She laughed as they walked on. Jim and Colette walked to one of the pools and Jim wrapped his arms around Colette's waist.  
  
"So you promise to visit me to the other part of Montressor?" asked Colette.  
  
"If it takes me along with a solar boat," said Jim, laughing.  
  
"Quit being all mushy, you guys. Let's party," said Diana, as she pushed Jim and Colette apart. They danced to night.  
  
The end 


End file.
